I Will Survive
by Care Bear Assassin
Summary: AU Sakura is having a hard life, but the question is, will she be able to fight not just for her survival but for the life she deserves? And who will be there along the way? NOW BEING CONTINUED BY Ms-Emi-Uzumaki MORE INFO IN PROFILE
1. The Beginning

Hello, I hope that you really like my story and review nicely!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summery: Sakura is having a hard life, but the question is will she finally fight not just for survival but now for a life she deserved, and who will be there along the way. There is rape, and abuse.

thoughts-_panda_

talking-"panda"

inner sakura-_**panda**_

* * *

I Will Survive

* * *

Monday 7:45 am 

It was raining, but then, she liked the rain. It smelled fresh and was cleansing. The rain clouds were calming to her mind and body, made her forget just for a little while as she was on her way to her new high school. Konoha High School.

Sakura Haruno was 16 years old, very fit but lean, tall, had bubble-gum pink hair, wise but tough emerald eyes, and walked like a predator. She was gorgeous, which is part of the reason her foster mother hated her. She was kicked out of five schools already, but why should she care, all she needed to know was how to survive and she would be just fine.

Thinking about her past while walking to school, she tried to understand what she did to turn out the way she did.

Her parents died when she was six, she was adopted into the Green family at age seven. At first she thought the family was kinda nice and she promised herself she wouldn't cause trouble and try to make them proud of her. When she was eight years old, she was beaten by her foster parents. Just because she asked to go to a sleepover with some friends. Every day after that she was forced to wear baggy clothes to cover up her abuse marks, and was no longer allowed friends.

She was ten was when everything changed. She had come home from school to find her foster father, Brice Green, drunk and looking at her with extreme hate and something else she couldn't place. He dragged her to her room, which was the size of a closet, and he pushed her onto her pile of blankets she called a bed. He pinned her arms with one hand while ripping her clothes off with the other. Her screams and cries went unanswered as he took away her innocence.

That day was when she gave up on any kind of peaceful life she could ever have. She gave up on hope, family, and friendship. But most of all, she gave up on love. The love of a family, the love of friends, and the love shared between to soul mates. She knew that the only thing she could do was survive this life and live only to protect herself from the cruel world.

After that day she could only live to protect herself from becoming insane, and she fought to survive. She did like to fight though, because it made her feel alive. But although she could fight anyone and come out fine, she was never able to fight Brice Green or Doreen Green, her foster parents, from repeatedly beating her and being sexually abused by Brice. Maybe it was because since they beat her at a young age, she saw them as powerful and was scared to fight back at them. All she could to was avoid him at all costs, which she did quite well by working many jobs a day after school to avoid going home.

* * *

She went through the doors of the school, scanning every inch for escape routes, hiding places, and remembering peoples faces. On her way to the office she got quite a good idea of the other kids in the school. She even gave them nicknames to remember them better. The popular kids were; Sasuke Uchiha (Chicken Top), Naruto Uzumaki (Ramen Brains), Ino Yamanaka (Sasuke's Monkey), Hinata Hyuuga (Red Stutter), Neji Hyuuga (Hair Obsessed), Tenten (Bunbun). 

The punk/ghetto kids were; Sabaku No Gaara (Mr. Meany Love Face), Ami Yuta (Gaara's Avoided Monkey), Sabaku No Temari (Fan Flapper), Nara Shikamaru (Troublesome Man), Sabaku No Kankuro (Pretty Boy), and Inuzuka Kiba (Puppy Luv).

The other people who were just there that she also happened to notice were; Rock Lee (Sugar Happy), Chouji Akimichi (Mighty Chip Eater), and Shino Aburame (Bug Zoned).

She walked to the office to see Principle Tsunade. She went to the front desk and spoke to a secretary type lady, "Excuse me, but I'm here to see Principle Tsunade. I'm a new student here and I need to get my schedule."

The lady said, "Oh, you must be Miss Haruno," she said eying me like she already read my record, and probable did, "I'm Shizune, you may see her now."

_Great, that's just what I need, the teachers giving me a hard time probably thinking I'm going to burn down the school._

_**Well, it's not like you're an innocent angel who flew magically through the five schools by good behavior. You're a badass chick who needs to make it through the year so you can graduate sometime and leave for good, and I know that you want to be alone, but I am going to force you to try and make an effort. On your own you could be a punk. BUT, with my amazing social skills, you could be popular!**_

_I don't want your 'amazing social skills' and I definitely don't want to be popular or punk. I don't play well with others, remember? Anyway, leave for a while because the principle is looking at me weird, probably because I'm mentally arguing with myself!_

_**Aw, your no fun. Oh well, I'll just have a pool party in your mind while you commit social suicide...AGAIN!! **_

"Miss Haruno? Are you okay?," principle Tsunade asks.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied with a bored tone.

"Fine then. Sakura, may I call you Sakura?" she waits for my nod, then continues, "I'm just going to get straight to the point. You have been kicked out of five schools already and I will have no tolerance for any kind of that behavior here, do you understand?" she finishes.

"Whatever, can I just please have my schedule?" I calmly reply.

"...fine," she says, studying me.

_Listen lady, I've already had five school's worth of teachers try to figure me out and fail, your not going to change that._

_**Damn right, let's teach her a thing or two about what we do to people who tell us what to do.**_

_I thought you wanted me to fit in._

_**Oh yeah, right then. Sorry, I got a little carried away there. Try to fit in. I'll go throw flaming darts at principle Tsunade's picture.**_

_How did you get her picture?_

_**I have my ways. **_(She says, looking around to see if anyone is watching her) _**And I'm imaginary so I can do anything here. It's like a magical amusement park only I have an outer self that doesn't listen to me.**_

_Whatever._

She gives me my schedule and I walk away. My schedule reads:

**first period- homeroom 8:10-8:30 Hatake Kakashi room 105  
**

**second period- math 8:35-9:20 Iruka Umino room 112  
**

**third period- science 9:25-10:10 Anko Mitarashi room 110  
**

**fourth period- Spanish 10:55-11:40 Kurenai Yuhi room 101  
**

**Lunch- 11:45-12:30 cafeteria  
**

**fifth period- english 12:35-1:20 Ibiki Morino room 114  
**

**sixth period- pysical education 1:25-2:10 Might Guy gym  
**

**seventh period- art 2:15-3:10 Jiraiya room 103  
**

Sakura sighed and went to her homeroom class. She walked down the hall to room 105 and entered. Almost instantly everyone was silent and watching her. She didn't care though, that's the reaction you usually got when you had pink hair and and aura that automatically everyone noted as dangerous and lethal. She smirked, and immediately half of the guys were asking her out. She of course turned them down, not unused to this reaction.

She walked up to the teacher and introduced herself as the new meat. He smiled, amused, and told her to introduce herself to the class. She looked to the rest of the class, which was staring at her every move, and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like martial arts, weaponry, and silence. I've been kicked out of five schools, and I like to be left alone, "she smirked again at the audible gasps from her announcement at being kicked out of five schools.

A girl then asked her out of pure curiosity of this young woman,"Do you plan on staying at this school?"

Sakura just glanced at the girl then, after a few seconds for a dramatic air, replied, "I'm just passing through."

Kakashi-sensei then told her to sit next to Chicken Top (Sasuke) and then told everyone to do whatever.

Sakura just studied the people she observed earlier and new kids also. People didn't try to talk to her, seeing as she practically had a bright orange neon 'Fuck Off' sign on her forehead. She noticed that Hair Obsessed (Neji), Bunbun (Tenten), Red Stutter (Hinata) and Mr. Meany Love Face (Gaara) were also in the class. She also noticed that Chicken top was staring at her.

Annoyed, she turned to him with a glare that would intimidate Godzilla and growled,"Have a problem Chicken Top? Take a fuckin' picture, it'll last longer."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, and she just turned around finally noticing the chuckling coming from Mr. Meany Love Face and the gasps of shock from his fan girls. Bored Again she just doodled in her notebook.

The end of the period bell sounded and she spent the rest of the day being watched by everyone, and knew that tomorrow she was going to be asked to join some kind of group.

_Can't wait._

_**Be a little more enthusiastic than that. Come on, Gaara is pretty hot. Hmmm...so is Neji. **_(Inner Sakura has wide moon eyes and is daydreaming about the two hotties. **_I rate Gaara a 10 and Neji a 9.5. _**

* * *

Sakura leaves school for her job at Hot Topic in the mall. She is excited in her head for her new job, she doesn't like to show happy emotion on her face seeing as it could someday be used against her as a weakness. The job means putting off going home longer, she doesn't start her second job till Wednesday. She went into Hot Topic and met with the manager. 

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here to start my job," she said with a small smile.

The manager replied, "Great! My name is Josh, and if you need anything, I'll be at the front desk. You are going to stock the new items ok? Like I said, I'll be at the front desk. Good luck."

She got the box of new clothes and began stocking the new apparel. When she was done she looked up to see Gaara in the store, and he was staring at her. Not the 'what are you doing stare' but an analyzing stare. She glared at him and went back to work. He finally quit staring and went on with his business and left.

About an hour later, she felt a harsh tap on her shoulder and turned around to see...

* * *

Hi!! this is technically my first fanfic because I had one story before but it didn't count because I was just testing something with it. It was more of a bet to see how many more reviews I could get than my friend, but she won. but it was a short and dull story so I decided to delete it. I'll continue this story if I get reviews, and if I do, I'll put PANDA'S in the next chapter. l8r! 


	2. Cavemen Still Exist

Mysic-Panda: Please review, and ENJOY!! Even though it's a sad story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

talking-"panda"

thinking-_panda_

inner sakura-**_panda_**

recap-_She got the box of new clothes and began stocking the new apparel. When she was done she looked up to see Gaara in the store, and he was staring at her. Not the 'what are you doing stare' but an analyzing stare. She glared at him and went back to work. He finally quit staring and went on with his business and left._

_About an hour later, she felt a harsh tap on her shoulder and turned around to see..._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Cavemen Still Exist**

* * *

She turned around to see Sasuke 'Chiken Top' Uchiha glaring down at her with his onyx eyes filled with anger. When he knew he had her attention he spoke, "Nobody, no matter who the hell you think you are, embarrasses me in front of everyone. But seeing as you are new, and a girl, I'll let it slip just this once, and leave you with a warning. But don't think that you will get away with it again." 

Sakura just thought for a moment, then when he turned around, she knocked him out.**(A/N: she's not gonna hurt him, but for those who don't really like Sasuke I think you might like this part, and those who do like him, sorry.)** She had a few permanent markers on her in different colors; pink, green, black, and red. She sat him against a wall and with the pink marker outlined his eyebrows, then put a heart on his cheek. With the green marker she drew a line in-between his eyebrows to give him a pink and green unibrow.(sp?) With the black marker she drew a goatee on his chin and a frown face on his forehead. With the red she put devil horns on the corners of his forehead. Then she drew a red mustache that looked like a cartoon ran into his face.

_That'll teach you for thinking that you can talk to me like that. Man, if I knew that cavemen still existed, I would of bought a club and a Flintstone outfit a long time ago.  
_

_**Yeah! And what was with the whole 'I'll let it go because your new, and a girl'? He's so sexist, he deserves to have someone put him in his place.**_

_Yup, and besides he probably wont even realize that I did this. And even if he does, I'll have some amusement in school with this rivalry. _

_**No one messes with us and gets away with it. And now because of our amazing use of our artistic skills , A COOKIE PARTY!!**_

_WTF?!_

**_My friend, the Cookie Monster, is rubbing off on me. _**

_Whatever, just don't trash my head and let me finish this with Chicken Top._

_**Okay! bye.**_

When she was done 'creating her masterpiece', she dragged him quickly, she is still at work, to the fountain in the middle of the mall. People were watching her curiously as she set him on the bench and tied his shoelaces together. **(A/N: childish I know, but it is funny. Just think of sasuke with a pink and green unibrow falling flat on his face in front of everyone.) **Leaving him there she walked back to Hot Topic, the laughter of the people finally getting a good look at him, was music to her ears. She went into to store with an amused and smug smirk on her face.

* * *

After her shift was over, she walked past the fountain to see Sasuke still there. She knew he would wake up soon and be pissed at her, that was if he was smart enough to realize it was obviously her. She wished she could see his face when he realized what the people were laughing at but she had to go home. 

Brice could either be out drunk, be in drunk, or with Doreen. She knew how to avoid him, but sometimes he still got her and punished her. She walked into the apartment that they lived in and she immediately used all her senses to see if anyone was here and where. She didn't sense Brice but Doreen was in the kitchen.

She walked toward her room/closet and dumped her stuff down. She had only math homework and got it done quickly. Then she decided that she was going to go for a walk. It was around 7:00 and she didn't feel like staying home to welcome Brice.

She left her room and headed toward the door but then looked up to see Doreen in the way. Doreen's mouth was in a frown, and she was glaring at Sakura. She walked towards her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the kitchen. Doreen was only about two inches taller than Sakura, had ugly brown/blonde hair, was skinny but not skeleton like, and not as pretty as Sakura. She usually took time out of her day to tell Sakura that she was a whore, just out of pure jealousy.

"How was you first day of school _dear_," she snarled, "I'll bet you came on to every guy there. You're such a whore, an ugly whore too. What kind of guy would ever want you, your filthy and a pest." Doreen then slapped her and kicked her constantly until she was out of breath and then did it some more, Sakura was on the floor, having her breath knocked out of her from being kick in the stomach and chest.

Sakura just took the abuse, they had abused her so much when she was younger that her mind just registered them as invincible. She wasn't able to fight back when she was young so her mind thought she couldn't now either. She just took the abuse and went on with life. After Doreen left her, Sakura quickly walked out the door and went to a nearby park. When she got to the park she noticed that Hinata 'Red Stutter' Hyuuga was there. She was just taking a walk apparently, looked as if she was in her own world.

Sakura went over to the swings and decided to bandage herself up with the hidden first aid kit she keeps on her. Hinata noticed Sakura then noticed her bruises and cuts. She debated on whether she should go over and help her or just leave her. She was too kind hearted to just leave her there. So she went over and spoke softly, "Um...w-would you l-like help w-with your cuts a-and other w-wounds?"

Sakura just looked at her, trying to figure out if she was being honest about just wanting to help her. Deciding that she was being sincere, just nodded her head. Hinata got on one knee and began to bandage Sakura. Sakura only winced once, due to Doreens nails, she got a deep cut. Doreen kept her nails long and sharp. The other wounds were not that bad, Doreen didn't have much of a punch or kick in her.

"M-may I ask w-where you g-got t-these wounds?" Hinata stuttered, worried she might not like the answer, if she got one at all.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone? It's personal but it's not like I'll be living in this town much longer, I'm going to get kicked out of school anyways," Sakura replied, she just wanted someone to talk to, if only just this once. No one ever wanted to talk to her or be kind to her before, but she was okay with that, she didn't want anyone else to be in her life anyways. Never know if they might get hurt.

Hinata just nodded, waiting for Sakura to speak about where she got her cuts and bruises. Sakura looked at Hinata and then began taking. "It was my foster mother who did this to me."

Hinata's eyes widened at her words. "Y-your foster m-mother beats you?" she asked in an even shakier voice than her stutter.

"Both of my foster parents do," Sakura said, turning to look at the sky, hoping that Hinata wouldn't think of her horribly because they beat her. Sakura thought that something must be wrong with her if her foster parents beat her. She looked back at Hinata, and noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying Hinata?" said Sakura, worried if something was wrong.

Hinata just looked up to Sakura and said, "I c-can tell by l-looking at you that y-you haven't cried f-for a long t-time, so I'm g-going to c-cry for you," she sobbed, and then Sakura realized that she really hasn't cried, not since her parents died. She never cried when being beaten, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing them hurt her or have any impact on her.

"Hinata, please don't cry," Sakura said, Hinata then hugged her. Sakura not being used to real affection stiffly returned the hug. Hinata softly spoke again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura then decided that she really did want someone to talk to. So she had Hinata sit on a swing next to her, and then began her story.

"It started when I was six, that's when my parents died. They were really rich and they owned a huge business, it was Ichiraku Haruno inc., the ramen company known throughout the world. When they died, apparently they left the money to someone else. Anyways, I was in a group home until I was seven years old. At first they seemed really nice, and I wanted to make them proud of me and I didn't want to be a burden to them. Everything seemed to be going fine, but then when I was eight, I wanted to go to a sleepover with some friends. Brice, my foster father, had started drinking really bad. So, when I asked him he got really angry at me and then just started hitting me a kicking me," Sakura looked over at Hinata to see that she was crying again.

Sakura stopped for a minute, and took a deep breath, before she went on, "He held me down and got out his pocket knife, then he carved the word _mendum _into my back. It means mistake in latin, I remember because he once told me that he used to study latin and he has tons of books about the language. Everyday after that he called me a mistake. Saying that my being born into this world was a mistake. But I didn't change until I reached age ten. I had just came home and found that he was drunk. I tried to hurry past him, but he grabbed me and asked me where I was going," Sakura looked at Hinata and then asked, "if I tell you this, you have to promise not to speak a word of it. Promise?"

Hinata nodded and she continued, "He dragged me to my room, that's where he ripped my clothes off and even though I cried and screamed with everything I had, I knew that I couldn't stop it. He raped me, I was ten years old and he raped me. I was ten years old when I realized that I would have to fight every second of my life, just so I wouldn't go completely insane. That is why I never make friends or have any, if I do, they might get hurt. I knew that after he took away my innocence, and when I was left alone, I gave up on any decent and successful life I could ever have. Knowing that my part in life was to stay alive and fight insanity and darkness. I will survive, and when I'm 18, I'm going to be free," Sakura finished.

Hinata was looking at Sakura in awe of her bravery and courage to keep living. She couldn't believe that she went through all that. And that she still had the will to fight everyone. Well, everyone but the cause. Her foster parents.

Sakura then said, "Doreen, my foster mother, is jealous of me for some stupid reason. So she beats me and calls me a whore every chance she gets. But Hinata, I want you to know that I'm ok, and that I've been surviving this since I've been seven. Please don't worry about me and you should get on with your life. Thank you for listening to me and promising not to tell anyone. I have to go now. Goodbye," Sakura finished and went back the the apartement, leaving Hinata on the swing to think about how she would be able to ignore Sakura after what she just listened to.

* * *

Sakura went into the apartment building and slowly made her way up to the third floor. She went into the apartment, and sensed that the Green-Zilla's **(her foster parents, I decided to give them a nickname) **were asleep. She went into the bathroom and after taking a shower, brushing her teeth and changing into some pj's she went to her room and went to sleep. She had a stuffed panda from when she was little that she kept hidden from the Green-Zilla's. She hugged it to her as she slept.

* * *

**Mystic-Panda: So what did you think of this chapter? sry if the paragraphs were long, plz review. Next chapter, I'm gonna put panda's In it.**


	3. The Panda's Are Coming!

**Mystic-Panda: Ello!! (and yes I say hello like that, so it's not a typo) In this chapter I plan on having some crazy panda's. Have you ever heard of the panda song? On youtube there is a way funny song there. My favorite part is "THE PANDA'S ARE COMING!!" lol, any way, I hope you like this chapter and pretty please review. Oh, and by the way, Sakura's stuffed panda is named Oreo. And it's Tuesday in the story. Hey!! I'm an official calender. ok, now ON WITH THE STORY!!**

talking- "panda"

thinking- _panda_

inner sakura-_** panda**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Panda's Are Coming!

* * *

**

Sakura was walking down an unknown alleyway and there were signs everywhere saying 'BEWARE OF THE PANDA'S'. She just looked at them thinking how crazy that was, and kept walking, ignoring the warning.

The next thing she knew, people were running past her screaming something she couldn't quite make out. Then, after stopping and trying to avoid being trampled by the lunatics, she felt a rumbling in the ground. She realized just then what the people were screaming. Her eyes bugged out as the last person in sight screeched, "THE PANDA'S ARE COMING!!"

Sakura looked behind her and that's when she saw something in the distance. It was black and white and coming at her fast. The stampede of panda's came at her and threw her up, anime style, and when she came back down she was on the back of a panda.

It took a moment for her to register that she was on the back of a stampeding panda, then all of a sudden she was shouting, "I AM THE PANDA QUEEN, BOW TO MY PANDA-NESS."

Then when she reached the other people, she grabbed an umbrella and used it like a spear, and with a vicious battle cry, she charged forth...

straight into a tree branch that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Sakura jumped up, her body sweating. Sakura didn't know whether that was a dream, a nightmare, or both. She started chuckling at the thought of calling herself the 'panda queen'. **(A/N: told you i would put crazy panda's in this chapter!! Tell me if you like my panda dream/nightmare!!)**

She got up quietly and went into the kitchen, praying that she didn't wake Brice or Doreen. She looked at the clock and it read 5:46 am. She always takes showers at night, so that in the morning she could quickly get ready and leave. She got her books and stuff together. She silently washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and got dressed. Then she went into her room and hid Oreo in the vent next to her blankets. She cleaned the vent out thoroughly when they moved to the apartment.

She then quickly left the building and went for a walk. She walked to the bad part of town where the gangs reside. She needed a good fight and she was seriously freaking out from the whole panda dream/nightmare scene. Her hair was in a high ponytail with loose strands of hair framing her face.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, tight but easy to move in black cargo pants, and had some slightly worn steel toe shoes. **(A/N: I own two pairs of steel toe shoes, they rock! XD)** She walked around for a while looking to see if anyone was willing to pick a fight with her. All the real predators would be up by now so she knew if she did get a fight, it would be good. Hopefully, if you were up this early and in this neighborhood you were either dangerous or stupid. Still walking she began to think.

_I wonder if Hinata will tell anyone about the Green-Zilla's. I left her pretty quickly afterwards yesterday. Just pretty much said,"Don't worry, thanks for keeping your trap shut, goodbye." Talk about a brushoff. Well, maybe she'll avoid me now._

_**Oh come on. You liked not having to hide for once. You were thrilled at the idea of having a friend, someone you could talk to. And by the way, what the hell was with the 'I am the panda queen?"**_

_Uhh...How should I know?! It's not like I can control my dreams! Just drop it.**  
**_

_**You really do need a friend, first its naming the foster parents Green-Zilla's, then it's killer panda's, then your queen of the killer panda's. What next, queen of the killer cheese mice?**_

_Will you shut it? I need a fight right now and in order to do that I have to concentrate._

_**Not really, fighting is like second nature to you now. But I get that you need to take your stress out on someone with, so I'll let you concentrate. **_

Sakura walked around a corner and saw a man leaning against a wall. He wasn't looking at her but she could tell that he already noticed her. She took her time to size him up.

He wasn't that bad looking.

_**Not as hot as our Gaara and Neji.**_

_Since when are they ours?_

_**Since they were drop dead sexy.**_

_Whatever, just let me enjoy this._

He was pretty tall, about a head taller than her. He was wearing a t-shirt, a baggy pair of pants, and had sneakers on. He had a cigarette in his mouth and then she noticed he was sizing her up, but for fighting or something else **(A/N: you know what I mean)** she didn't know. She walked across the street to where he was and then just to get him a little mad, walked right past him, ignoring him completely.

Her method worked like a charm. He had a small look of shock on his face but it was quickly replaced with annoyance and a little anger. He walked in front of her and said, "What's a pretty little girl doing around here? You looking for some fun?"

She looked at him then said, "Ya, I'm looking for some fun, just not your kind." She then brushed past him, but again he blocked her path, his face a little more angrier. She smirked on the inside, but outside her face showed indifference.

Little did the two know that just across the street, lurking in the alleyway watching them were three pairs of curious eyes. Sabaku No Gaara, and Inuzuka Kiba, who had Akamaru with him, were watching the whole exchange from the alley. They were just walking around when they noticed the new girl talking to Ryuu, a punk who sleeps around. He's a fairly good fighter, not as good as them, but still good. They decided to be nosy, because they were bored, and see what they were doing.

"What's it to you?" Sakura asked him. She was getting more excited for a fight by the minute. The guy came closer and leaned down into her ear and whispered, "I could give you any kind of pleasure," sending a disgusted shiver down Sakura's body.

She then smirked and said, as soft as a whisper, "Oh, I know you can," and with that she hit him hard in the stomach sending him into the pavement. He recovered quickly and yelled, "You bitch, you wanna fight? Come on, I can beat a worthless little slut in less than five minutes," he then charged at her and tried to hit her face, but expecting this, she leaned to the side and turned around, feeling his arm go past her shoulder she grabbed it and flipped him over her and onto his back. She heard his pained grunt.

Gaara and Kiba were still watching them. Akamaru was sleeping on Kiba's head. They watched Sakura's graceful moves with something like a look of shock on their faces. They were watching how flawlessly she moved, with precise steps and actions. She made it look as if she was dancing.

Sakura and the guy kept fighting for about ten minutes, each throwing punches, Sakura letting him know that she was just toying with him. Getting mad, he flung himself at her, but she easily move to the side and watched him lose his balance and fall flat on his face.

Ryuu slowly got back up, not ready to give in to a girl yet. He had power but was slow, and that would make his defeat much easier. Sakura waited for him to make a move, he went to kick her in her stomach, but she grabbed his food and swung him around and smashed him into a nearby building. Hearing a crunch she smiled knowing she won. He was down for the count, so she dug through his pocket and took out his wallet. She took out a 20 and 10 dollar bill. She looked down at him and gave him the wallet back, with the remaining money in it.

She then spoke, "Thanks for the workout, and for buying my breakfast," and at that she was walking off.

Gaara and Kiba were watching her walk off. Gaara started walking the other way, thinking about how she seemed to enjoy kicking Ryuu's ass. Kiba was thinking about how she would make a good addition to there group.

"Hey Gaara. You know, she would be good to join our group," said Kiba. Akamaru was still sleeping on his head.

"Hn," was all Gaara replied, even though he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Sakura walked toward a local diner to get some breakfast. She never ate around the Green-Zilla's because she never knew if they would try to poison her. She ordered scrambled eggs, toast, and some pancakes. She drank a full glass of orange juice before just asking for some coffee. 

When she was done she checked the diners clock. It read 7:43am, so she got up and paid for her breakfast. She walked to school, and as she was walking, she was thinking about what to do about Hinata.

_I could always just avoid her. But I don't want to hurt her feelings. Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean that she has to be._

**_How about we be her friend. And if you make enough friends you could even run away from that junk heap I call a no bed and no breakfast from hell._**

_Hey, come up with that one all on your own? I could maybe make friends in one of the two groups._(popular and punk)

_ I'm not really a popular person though. Ugh, why am I even thinking about this?_

_**Because you know that those groups are like a family. And if one of them needed to run away, they will always be there to help. And you know that if you just tried you could be a part of one of those families. But your scared. Scared for yourself, and scared for their safety.**_

(silence)_**  
**_

_**Are you listening?!**_

(more silence)

_**HEY!!**_

_I am scared, _Sakura sadly thought.

As she walked to school, she felt something warm and wet run down the side of her face. Touching her face, and looking at her hand, there was one lonely teardrop. The first tear she shed since her parents died, and then she realized that the teardrop was just like her. Alone, and unwanted.

Sakura walked into the school not really paying that much attention to those around her. Thinking, in her own little world, about what she really was going to do. After her talk with Hinata, she didn't really know what she was going to do anymore. She just planned on leaving when she was 18. But would she have enough courage to save herself sooner, and have friends?

She walked into her classroom and sat at her desk, still thinking. Then all of a sudden a note was thrown on her desk, bringing her from her thoughts. She looked up to see who sent it, but no one showed any sign of giving it to her.

She picked up the note and when she read it, her face showed a small sign of confusion. The note said...

* * *

**Mystic-Panda: couldn't help myself, the next chapter I will tell you what the note says!! Don't hate me, if you like the story that is. pretty please with whip cream and sprinkles and a cherry on top will you review??? pwetty pwease? well i guess ill just go do somethin now so later, and don't forget to review!! Also tell me if I have any spelling mistakes please! I always read them over but I'm not a natural born spellchecker. ok bye bye, panda out.**


	4. New Friendships, Silent Enemies

Mystic-Panda: Hey, the reviews that I have been getting, though few, were nice. I'm just glad that some people like my story!! . Well here's chapter 4, and pretty please review.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

talking- "Panda's are coming!!"

thinking-_panda's are coming!!  
_

inner Sakura-**_panda's are coming!!_**

**Chapter 4- New Friendships, Silent Enemies  
**

* * *

Sakura was in the girls bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face and looked into the mirror. She didn't like the look in her eyes. They were scared, confused, but most of all alone. 

The note that was passed to her in homeroom read:

_Sakura, please meet me in the girl's bathroom during lunch. I would like to talk to you. H.H._

Sakura was curious about who would want to talk to her. She was calmer now, seeing as she let off some of her stress this morning in that fight. Even if he was easy to take down. She thought about this morning:

_Flashback:_

Sakura got a good laugh when Sasuke walked into class with a red sore face and still had a slight green unibrow. Everyone was laughing. He must have scrubbed hard to get most of the marker off. He was looking at her as if he was contemplating something.

Then really quickly, he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips, and then whispered in her hear, "I like them feisty, you just make me like you even more." Half of the fan-girls in the class were glaring daggers at her. Especially Ino Yamanaka (Sasuke's Monkey).

_End Flashback!!_

Sakura was thinking about how it would be nice to have people defend her and be on her side. Maybe having friends wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could get her out of her personal hell. Just like a family she never had.

_Wait, am I actually considering making friends? NO! I can't, they could get hurt, and I don't want someone to suffer because of me._

_**Come on, we could be happy for once in our lives. It's not like we deserve the life that we have. But we got it, so let's try and make the most of it. What do ya say?**_

_I'll...think about it. 'Kay?_

She was still thinking about this when she heard the bathroom door open. And coming in was Ino Yamanaka, a.k.a. Sasuke's Monkey, she stopped when she noticed that I was there.

She gave me a nasty glare then came right up to me and, though weak as it was, slapped me on the face. I just looked at her with an expression like 'are you done?'. She then got right in my face and said, "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, just because he kissed you doesn't mean he likes you."

I just smirked and replied, "Well, that's not what he told me. But you can have him, he's not my type, I don't date sexist, wimpy men."

Ino's face was priceless, she was shocked, and stormed out knowing that she couldn't win in a battle of wits with me. Just as she walked out, Hinata walked in.

I just looked at her, understanding suddenly lighting my face. I then said, "So, Hinata, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

She looked at me and quietly stuttered, "Um..w-would you l-like to h-hang out a-after school?"

I sadly looked at her, "I, uh, well I have work after school. But I get off at 6:30, if you wanted to hang out then."

Hinata looked happy, "Okay! Y-you can come and meet my friends. The two groups are pretty much friends except for Sasuke, Ino, and Ami. Ino follows Sasuke like a lost puppy, and they only hand out with the populars. Well, Ino hangs out with some fan-girls and sluts. Ami is the same with Gaara, only she is a little tougher, but no one really likes her."

Sakura looked at her in shock, "Hinata, did you know that you just talked, with stuttering only once?"

Hinata blushed and answered, "Well I only stutter around Naruto, and strangers. Around friends I talk perfectly fine."

I sadly looked at her, "Hinata, why are you being nice to me and calling me your friend. I don't...I don't want you to get hurt, just because of me."

Hinata looked at me with determination, "Sakura, you deserve a better life. You act like anyone who wants to be close to you is going to be harmed. But you told me that you don't want me to be hurt. You are a good person, I can tell, and you deserve friends. And I'm sure that you've noticed that all my friends are like a family."

When Hinata said that they were like a family, she noticed Sakura's eyes get sadder. She then softly said, "You do want friends. You really want to be close to people, don't you?"

At that Sakura started crying and Hinata hugged her. Sakura quietly said, "After all these years, you are the first person to be nice to me, and talk to me. I don't want to be alone anymore, but...they wont let me."

Hinata just looked at her and said, "Don't worry."

Sakura stopped crying and went to the sink to splash cold water on her face again, and then she looked at Hinata and said, "How about we meet at 7:30, then I can meet your friends. We can meet at the park where we first talked, okay?"

Hinata nodded and then she asked Sakura if she wanted to eat lunch with her, but Sakura declined and said she was going for a walk.

When Hinata left, Sakura ran out of the building and went into a small cafe where she ordered a coffee. She was actually excited to meet Hinata's friends. But then she came back to reality.

_They would never accept you. You are like a monster, they will probably be scared of you._

_**Come on, give it a shot. If Hinata accepted you, then don't you think her friends will at least give you a chance. You deserve to have at least one time of fun in your childhood.**_

_I did remember? Before mom and dad died._

_**But can you remember it, can you honestly say that you are still friends with the four year olds that could only pick their noses and get sand in their pants?**_

_They were safe then, I don't know what Brice or Doreen might do. They could send people after them to hurt them. I don't want them hurt because of me!_

_**I know, but...what about us. Don't we deserve to have at least someone in our life to lean on? Don't we deserve fun, and friendship?**_

_**...  
**_

_**Well? Don't we?**_

_Truthfully? I don't know._

* * *

Sakura went back to school and the rest of her classes passed by quickly. 

Sakura walked to the mall to get to work. Thinking about meeting Hinata's friends.

Her heart and her mind both told her that she needed good people that could take care of her.

With a deep sigh, she decided to give Hinata's friends a chance, let them into her heart just a little. She was scared but excited at the same time, scared for everyone's safety, but excited to finally get a chance to have good friends.

She walked into work with a small smile. She went up to Josh and sarcastically saluted him and said, "Reporting for duty sir", and chuckled a little at his slightly shocked face.

"Well, that's a way to get someone's attention I suppose," he said with an amused tone in his voice, "so, anyways _cadet_, you can stock just like you did yesterday."

And with that he walked to the counter.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and she got out at 6:30 right on time. She made her way to the apartment, wanting to take a quick shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to the apartment, she sensed that Brice was home, and was drinking. A lot.

_Uh-oh. This is not going to be pretty._

_**Get out, slowly. And let's hope that he doesn't notice us.**_

"Sa-kuu-raaa, come 'ere, got somethin' to tell ya," yelled Brice, in his drunken stupor. His voice froze her instantly. She just stood there, hoping that she was only hallucinating.

"SAKURA!"

She wasn't.

She slowly made her way to the front room, head bowed. She stopped in front of him. She felt his eyes on her and she knew what was coming. She knew that when he raped her that she wouldn't get pregnant or get any diseases. She once came upon a journal of his, and he wrote that every time he did the...funky monkey(A/N:be quiet)...with Doreen he always wore protection. Not to mention the fact that he's only done _it_ with Doreen, and herself.

Sakura knew that she wouldn't get pregnant because after the first time, she bought morning after pills, and regular birth control pills. She had to because he never used protection with her.

Brice grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt and brought her face to his. He looked at her for a minute then snarled, "You are a pretty little slut aren't you? Did you know how worthless you are, if you ran away, nobody would care. I would still hunt you down, so there would be no point. You are just a worthless mistake in the world."

And with that he got out his knife and attacked, hitting, kicking, and cutting her. After she was unable to move, he dragged her to her room where he finished off with her. After he was done he just left her there.

When she was sure he was gone from the apartment, she put her bloody clothes back on and she grabbed her backpack and stuffed what little she had into it, including Oreo, and walked into the kitchen to look at the clock. It read 7:28.

_Damn._

_**Let's go, they must be waiting.**_

Sakura began arguing with herself as she ran away from the apartment, and then from the building.

_I'm not sure about whether I should still go or not._

_**Give them a chance, let them help you.**_

Sakura sighed, she was getting closer to the park.

_One chance, only one, and if anyone gets hurt-_

_**We'll leave them, but we don't know exactly what's going to happen, do we?**_

_Fine._

Sakura was at the edge of the park. She was getting weird stares from people who noticed her. But she didn't care. She looked over toward the benches where she first talked to Hinata and saw that she was there along with Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Kiba who had Akamaru on his lap.

She paused for a moment but then she slowly walked up to them. When she reached them, she looked to Hinata. They hadn't noticed her yet because they were faced the other way and were talking. Sakura went towards Hinata, but not too close because she didn't want to scare her, and spoke softly.

"Hey Hinata," her voice sounded broken, and she fell to her knees.

"Oh god, Sakura!!" Hinata said, wide eyed, and came to help the now coughing Sakura.

Everyone looked at Sakura, with a look of pure shock and worry on their faces.

"Don't worry Hinata, but could you help me bandage my cuts?" Sakura asked. She started to get up.

She looked at the group, who were stunned, and spoke, "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, at the moment I'm losing blood and I can't really stand, but other than that I'm good! Nice to meet you!" The group just looked at her with a face that said 'are you kidding me'.

They all rushed to her to help, but right when Sakura heard the word Hospital she stopped them.

"I can't go to a hospital! I have a first aid kit, it's top notch, so just take me somewhere that no one will find me and I'll be ok. I just need to get bandaged up, take a pill, and I'll be just dandy... Did I just say dandy?" she looked at them with tired expression, they all just nodded.

Temari then spoke, "We all live together, so we can take you to our house where you can get better and explain everything. Ok?"

Sakura only nodded, she was getting even more tired. Gaara carried her to the house where it took them an hour to get Kiba and Naruto to stop screaming their heads off, Neji to stop twitching, and Kankuro to stop using the bandages as mummy wrappings.

When they were done, Temari and Hinata helped Sakura into a spare bedroom, leaving the rest of the group behind.

Sakura then reached for her pack, but winced when her cut on the side of her stomach almost reopened. She then asked Temari, "Could you hand me my pack please? Or just get the white bottle out of it?"

Temari nodded and got the white bottle. When she looked at it, she gasped, and stared at Sakura. "Does this mean what I think it means? Did you get raped?" Sakura only nodded. She took the glass that Hinata put beside her from when she took painkillers. She took the pill then looked at Hinata.

She then heard the door open and the whole group gathered in the room, most of them on the bed. She quietly spoke to them, "I'm sorry to be a pain. I'll leave in the morning, but if you want to know why I'm like this, I would like to ask Hinata to explain?" Hinata nodded, and it took her about half an hour to explain the whole thing. By the time she was done, all the girls and Naruto were in tears, and the rest of the guys were completely shocked.

Temari then said, still sniffling, "Sakura, you are going to stay here from now on. But we won't call the cops until your ready. If you want to call them at all. And no arguing about staying here either, you need a good family. But we don't completely know what happened this time, would you like to tell us?"

Sakura sighed and looked at all of them, "Brice as you could tell, beat me and cut me. B-but he also raped."

Gaara's hands were in a fist and Naruto punched the wall. Everyone was angry.

When they first heard that Hinata had befriended Sakura, they were skeptical, but when she said that Sakura was really nice but only afraid that people would get hurt, they softened towards her. If Hinata thought she was good, they had no choice but to believe her. When they saw her beaten, they worried over her like she was their sister, Gaara like her more than a sister though.

Sakura finally fell asleep, and they all left her to have a peaceful slumber.

They went downstairs to talk, and discuss what they were going to do to protect her. Not knowing that Gaara's little follower Ami, was listening with interest. Thinking that it could be used to her advantage in the future.

* * *

**Mystic-Panda**: Sorry if it was a sadistic kind of sad. But I plan on turning things around to being funnier and hopefully more enjoyable in the future chapters. Please review, LUVS YA . 

_**  
**_

* * *


	5. Horror flick and Strawberries

Mystic-Panda: Hey everybody!! sorry i haven't updated in a while, school started and they are piling me with homework. Anyways I'll try to update faster. On with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the all might Naruto...just like all of you, muah-ha-ha-ha cough wheeze cough ooooook then

oh, and I decided that this chapter is fully dedicated to Gaara and Sakura! For those who are wanting more of them lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Horror flick and Strawberries**

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and took in her surroundings and everything from last night came rushing into her head, giving her a slight headache.

At the end of the bed was a big t-shirt with basketball shorts, and of course undergarments.(A/N: I always wear those as comfort clothes d-.-b)She walked into what seemed to be the bathroom and washed up. She had brought her belongings so she could brush her teeth, get dressed, and wash her face.

After she walked out of the bathroom, she realized that it was Wednesday. She quickly went downstairs to see if anyone was there and found no one in the living room, but a heavenly smell came from the kitchen. She practically floated, tripped, attempted floating again, and stumbled before going into the kitchen to find quite a sight.

In a pink, frilly apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' was Gaara. It took every ounce of her willpower not to laugh out loud.

"Um...Gaara?..Not to disturb you...or anything, but where is...everyone?..And why are...you dressed like that?", she couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Gaara just glared at her then smirked.

"Well, for your first question everyone is at school and decided to let you rest, with me to watch you. For your second question, I was trying to be nice and cook you some waffles, eggs, and sausage but I guess you don't want it," he said, with a teasing voice, and slightly embarrassed pink tint to his cheek. But Sakura didn't notice it.

"NO!!...uh, I mean, why let your hard work go to waste right? And besides...your quite..um..manly in that apron," now she stopped breathing so that she wouldn't laugh.

Gaara just glared, put the food on the table and of course took the apron off. Then he sat down and ate, as Sakura stood for a moment before doing the same.

When they were done, she gathered the dishes and did them in five minutes. Gaara watched her with amusement.

"So, what is there to do today?" Sakura asked when she was done. Gaara looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked/replied.

He was planning on a horror movie seeing as their house had HUGE curtains so it could seem like night inside the house. How lovely.

"Sure, but what is with the whole 'I know something you don't know look'?" she asked/replied. (A/N: seem to be doing that a lot, must be great multi-taskers)

"We are going to watch a horror movie," he stated with a smirk.

He went to change into a loose sleeveless black shirt, and some basketball shorts, seeing as he was still in boxers.

After making it completely dark in the house, and Gaara deciding to watch the movie in the basement where it was remodeled into a great entertainment room. He set out some popcorn, got some blankets out because it was a little chilly, but he was too lazy to turn the air conditioner off, and popped 'Rosemary's Baby' (a/n: its a horror movie from 1968 about a woman raped by satan and dealing with demons, mean neighbors, a self-centered husband and such) in the DVD player.

Gaara and Sakura sat on opposite ends of the couch, eating popcorn and contentedly watching the movie.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Sakura got a bit distracted by a god by the name of Gaara. She secretly had a crush on him, but it wasn't anything real big yet. After all, how could you fall in love after knowing eachother after only a day or two.

She was studying his body, his lean but muscular arms and chest, his defined abs. She didn't look any further down, afraid a blush would stain her cheeks. Then she looked at his gorgeous face, his messy blood red hair, his sharp but soft features, his black rimmed eyes, and green eyes that were looking back at her.

Wait...what?

_Damn! Now he knows that I was looking at him._

_**Haha, that's what you get for looking at his sexiness. **_

_Stay out of this Inner. _

_**Hmm, I wonder what he's going to do? Can't wait to find out. Maybe we can do some cuddling.**_

_Keep dreaming._

With a small blush on her cheeks, Sakura quickly turned to watch the movie.

Five minutes later, she could feel his gaze on her. She tried her hardest not to look back at him. At his beautiful eyes, and god-like face.

"Sa-ku-ra," he teasingly whispered, "I'm a little cold, would you like to come and be my blanket?"

Sakura's blush deepened. She then looked at him and saw his teasing, but slightly serious eyes.

_**HOW YOU DOING?!**_ **_Baby, just say my name like that again and I'll be your whole wardrobe._**

_...You doing ok?_

_**If that wasn't an invitation then Mickey is definitely not a mouse.**_

_Ok, I admit that he just made me a little hot, but I'm sure he is only joking._

_**Only one way to find out.**_

Sakura smirked and decided to tease him right back. She sat up and crawled over to him, leaning low enough so he could see the top of her breasts. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and put a leg on each side of his hips. He put his hands on her waist. She was sitting on his lap, facing him, and she was loving it.

"Gaara-kun," she breathed seductively, and feeling him get hard, "is this warm enough for you?" She then started nipping his neck, and moving her hips into his and smirked more when she heard him moan a little.

She looked at him and licked her rosy lips, then leaned in and sucked on his lower lip. She then gave him a slight kiss, moving her tongue along his bottom lip and when she felt him open his mouth, darted her tongue in. She massaged his tongue with hers, then just as he was getting into it, she stood up.

She smirked, "Well now that your nice and warm, I think I'm gonna go get me something sweet to nibble on," she said with a wink, and dashed upstairs.

Gaara just looked at her with disbelief on his face, which was quickly replaced by anger for leaving him at full attention. He then ran after her into the kitchen.

She really was nibbling on something sweet. She had strawberries dipped in cool whip.

She slowly brought the strawberry to her mouth and licked the cream off of it then took a bite of the strawberry. She licked her lips and looked at him, "Is something wrong Gaara-kun?" she said with an innocent voice.

He walked up to her and picked her up, much to her surprise. She let out a slight yelp as her set her down on the kitchen counter. He then smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. They broke apart for breath, then Gaara started kissing down her neck.

Just as he reached the first button on her shirt, the phone rang. He decided to ignore it, but then it kept ringing. With a growl he went to the phone and snapped, "What?!"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I have urgent news..."

* * *

**_Mystic-Panda: So, what did ya think? For those of you who wanted some Sakura/Gaara action please tell what you thought. And before you say it, I meant for it to be short. Oh and everyone but Sakura and Gaara were at school, Gaara volunteered to stay and watch her. Sakura is able to act happy because she was used to the abuse and was glad to have friends. So, she is still sad, just wanting to enjoy it while it lasts. _**

**_Please review!! Panda out...lol_**


	6. CONFUSION!

Mystic-Panda

Hey everyone!! After re-reading my story, I have decided to continue it. I know that the previous chapters have been a bit over dramatic (blame school XD) but I promise that the next chapters will be better. I hope to keep getting feedback and tips!

Thanks to all the reviewers, too many to say xD, Ill thank you by name next chapter 'kay?

Let the show go on! oh, and in reviews, could you guys give me more ideas? and I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I LUV YEW GUYS!!!

CHAPTER 8-**CONFUSION**

* * *

"...is this the brother of a Sabaku No Temari?", said an almost frantic voice. 

"Yes, this is. Why? Has something happened to my sister?", spoke Gaara, worry starting to come.

"I'm sorry to say, but we found her beaten and laying in an alleyway. She was barely unconscious but she will be fine."

"Will she be okay? How badly is she hurt? Where is she?", now Gaara was trying not to panic.

"She has some broken bones, bruises, and a little internal bleeding, but she'll be fine. She is at the hospital.", he said, sounding calmer.

"What is your name?", Gaara remembered to ask.

"Oh! I apologize for my rudeness, my name is Dr.Cleveland."

"I'll be there soon," and with that, he hung up.

Sakura was watching him with concern written all over her face. She saw how he was nearly panicking and that got her worried. Gaara never panics unless something happens to his friends. As he was getting his coat and car keys she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Gaara, whats happening?"

"Temari's in the hospital so I'm going there to find out what happened," he said quickly.

"I'm coming with you," she grabbed a jacket and headed to the car with Gaara.

As they were driving to the hospital, Sakura had time to figure out what she was feeling for Gaara. She feels very safe around him and she is attracted to him. It's not love, at least not yet, she barely met him. Even though she is living in his home, she doesn't know if she can let herself fall in love with him. What if he already has a girlfriend, maybe he was just playing around with her. She wouldn't want him to break up with his possible girlfriend over her. But, she didn't know if he had a girlfriend so her mind was just a big mess of confusion.

They parked in the hospitals parking lot and ran to the front desk to ask where Temari's room was. When they found out, they ran to Temari's room.

When they got there, Temari had bruises and bandages all over her. It was hard to see her looking like that, as if a truck ran over her.

The doctor was beside Temari checking something. When he heard Gaara and Sakura come into the room, he smiled somewhat sadly at them.

"I'm assuming your Gaara."

Gaara just nodded and went to sit by Temari and he held her hand.

"What happened?" he said in a quiet voice.

"There are police waiting to question her. Apparently, she was jumped and the people ran away. You should talk to the police, I'm sure they know more than me about what happened to her," with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

in another part of the city 

"You should have seen her face!!! When I came at her with two other guys, we kicked her ass! Let's hope thats warning enough for Sakura to realize that as long as she stays with my Gaara-kun, she will only cause everyone pain and suffering," Ami said in a screechy voice.

Ino looked pleased but worried. "But, what if she goes after Sasuke-kun when we break her and Gaara up?"

"Don't worry Ino, she wouldn't dare after what we're planning. Hopefully, we'll emotionally scar her so much, that she wouldn't ever want other friends," replied Ami.

* * *

As Gaara talked to the police, Sakura started thinking about Temari's attack. 

Why would she get hurt, only after they took me in? Did Brice get her or maybe some jealous fangirls/fanboys? Either way, something must be connected to me, otherwise Temari would be perfectly safe. I hope she can forgive me, and as soon as I figure out whats going on, I'll be out of their hairs.

* * *

**Mystic-Panda: hey guys!! could ya give me some ideas for this story? and sorry it was so short .;;**

**I'd love it if you gave me ideas and other characters to put in the story. I'll review as soon as i get more ideas, BELIEVE IT!!! (just had to do that once XD) **


End file.
